In appraising the utility of synthetic sweetening agents, several important factors must be kept in mind. Thus, of the total taste characteristics of the product, it is essential that a high proportion represent sweetness qualities which are accompanied by as small as possible a proportion of off-tastes. More particularly, the sweet taste factor should be at least 70%, and preferably at least 80% of the total taste characteristics. Further, the compound should manifest good stability, particularly under the acid conditions which characterize various carbonated beverages. Preferably the compound should also have good water solubility so that concentrates can be employed in formulating various comestible products. It is the object of this invention to provide sweetening compounds which meet these various quality characteristics.